Beautiful to me
by sharingstories2
Summary: There was one thing that was true, to him Cammie was the most beautiful thing in the world.
1. Chapter 1

**_She ties her hair up tight_**

 ** _Puts her armor on when she steps outside_**

 ** _She lives in black and white_**

 ** _And the colour's gone but it's in her eyes_**

There was girl Cammie and spy Cammie. Girl Cammie is full of life and colour and hope. Spy Cammie isnt but if you look carefully girl Cammie shines, in her eyes.

 ** _Time and time again we're going back to the start_**

 ** _And I try and try again to bring some light to the dark_**

 ** _You know every day's a battle and it tears her apart_**

 ** _And I don't know why_**

Every time Catherine is brought up she slipped into her mind. Into her dark place with torture and loneliness. He tried to lighten the mood but he couldn't, he was unaware of the extent d the damage.

 _ **And I'm picking up the pieces when they fall to her feet**_

 _ **She's been fighting off her demons so she'll never be free**_

 _ **She's been hiding in the shadows yeah it's hard to believe**_

 _ **And I don't know why**_

She had baggage and so did he. He tried to help her but she was losing herself and he didn't know what to do. She was beautiful to him but she kept to the shadows. Yeah he couldn't understand it either.

 ** _Love, don't ever change the way you are_**

 ** _You light the sky just like a star_**

 ** _I don't care what you see_**

 ** _You're beautiful to me_**

 ** _Oh_**

She didn't think she was worth it. She said that with everything she had done she'd hurt him to much. Zack just grabbed her by the waist and smile.

"Shut up Gallagher girl" and then he kissed her.

 ** _She, she never gets it right_**

 ** _And it feels like rain on a perfect night_**

 ** _And I, I'd be a hand to hold_**

 ** _You can push me hard, but I won't let go_**

She never understood that he needed her, he needed her like he needed oxygen. They argued, over stupid stuff. Things like not ringing or not taking care of themselves. Yet no matter how much they fought they loved each other. After the whole incident with the circle they were each others shoulders. They fixed each other.

 ** _Time and time again we're going back to the start_**

 ** _And I try and try again to bring some light to the dark_**

 ** _You know every day's a battle and it tears her apart_**

 ** _But, don't you cry,_**

When her friends are with her they leave behind the spy stuff and practically Fangirl over 'Zammie' but that stopped when Liz got hurt. Macey and Bex tried to help her with guilt, when Liz woke up she screamed at Cammie for feeling guilty and hugged Zack, through everything he held it together.

If there was one everyone knew is was that Zack Goode loved Cameron Morgan and to him she was the most beautiful thing in the world.


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
